


Accidental kiss

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: It was just meant to be a simple kiss on the cheek, until he rolled over.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Accidental kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I saw this prompt on Pinterest so tada.

I smiled looming over your sleeping frame. One leg and arm sticking out from under the blankets. Properly spread across the entire bed. 

A slight part to your lips as you snore lightly. 

I can imagine your green eyes. They are my favorite thing to look at. How they sparkle when you laugh and burn when you are in pain. Conveying all the things you want to say even when you can’t. 

You look content in your sleeping state.

No worry, no anger, no strain between us. Just me watching over you as you drift deeper into rest. 

Keeping you safe.

Most nights you tell me to leave but your eyes tell another story. Craving the same safety you always gave to Sam. 

I stay just long enough to make sure you are safe, abiding by your weak protests.

A little extra grace wards you from the nightmares. Normally I just press my fingers against your forehead. Officially warding you from the things that go bump in your head.

I don't know what changed tonight but seeing you so peaceful, I brushed my hand over your hair. Leaning down to press an endearing, grace-filled kiss onto your cheek.

But then you shifted, my lips met your own soft and plump. You tasted sweet, and smoky all at once. 

I threw myself back when your eyes shot open. Guilt surged over me, the kiss was nice and warm but not welcomed. I overstepped. 

I opened my mouth my words soaring at a thousand miles a minute ”I didn't mean to I was trying to kiss your cheek an-”

You cut off my words with your mouth, kissing me back this time. I froze but just as quickly melted into the kiss. 

The world around us falling away, until it was just us and our love. Everything spinning in my mind, filled with bliss. 

Perfectly in sync, moving together. Like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly. 

You pulled back out of breath and for once so was I. Hardly able to open my eyes even. 

Your hands still cupping my face and mine around your back. My favorite green eyes sparkling back at me. You are happy.

”Now... That's how... You kiss... Someone” you said between breaths. Smiling the widest smile I've ever seen on your face. 

I was just too blinded by your radiance to notice your interest. Lost in those deep green eyes. 

That's when I knew my kiss was accidental, but not unwelcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Also started a Tumblr under the same name be sure to check it out I have some art on there. As always, stay strong and keep fighting.  
> \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
